Assistant
by Applauze
Summary: Max's new assistant is none other than LeShawna. The two couldn't have been more different, but Max uses her in order to try to conquer the world. Will his new plan work or will LeShawna's sass derail all of his plans and ruin everything?


Max was always thinking of a new plan to take over the world. Every plan he had thought of so far had failed miserably since they didn't make any sense. From invading China with an army of goldfish to destroying Canada using maple trees, Max had a plan after plan of taking over the world but they always died at the planning stage. Max was often a dream and remained within his own world, seeing that his reality was the true reality. People often questioned his sanity and so did his roommate, but that never stopped him from dreaming.

"This plan will surely work! Once when I'm able to achieve it, I will finally be able to take over the world! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Excuse me little dumpling? Did you fall on your head or something this morning?"

Max turned his head and saw his roommate LeShawna walk into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee. They were an unlikely pair to be roommates. LeShawna needed a place to stay so Max agreed to let her stay in his apartment under the condition that she became his assistant. Of course, that didn't please her but she didn't have a choice. It was either stay with Max or go to a homeless shelter so she reluctantly agreed to be his assistant. At the same time, Max was behind on his rent but that's another story for another time.

"Silence sidekick. Your loud obnoxious voice is not what the doctor called for to wake up the neighborhood."

"Please. At least I'm not the little man who got arrested for trying to take over the Toronto tower."

"How was I supposed to know that it was government property. You didn't inform me of this sidekick!" Max yelled while LeShawna just rolled her eyes. "Point across, we are going to the ACME shop today and we are leaving in about an hour. Better be ready or you will DIE!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready to go in an hour string bean. Just don't fall into a sewage hole like you did last time ya nasty." LeShawna replied while she grabbed her coffee mug and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It was not even nine in the morning and she already knew that this was going to be one long day.

* * *

An hour later, Max was honking the horn while LeShawna was yelling, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She ran down the steps and when she got to the van, Max was sitting in the driver's seat.

"And who said you could drive? You don't own ya license's yet."

"Silence you big brown baboon. Yo-"

"What did you say to me? Oh, not you didn't. You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big baby." LeShawna yelled while she threw Max out of the van and started punching the crap out of him. She had only swung three punches when he yelled, "Alright! I won't question your ability to drive again."

"Now's that's more like it," LeShawna replied while she threw Max into the vehicle and drove off. Max quickly buckled up since although he disliked LeShawna at times, he didn't want a police officer to pull them over just because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. Once when he got it locked in place, he tried to touch the wheel but LeShawna smacked his hand and he flinched in pain.

"Ahem! Vanilla bean, I will tackle you if you think about touching that wheel again."

Max just sat still for the rest of the car ride, not even saying one word. He had the most uncertain frown on his face, but it was pointless. Convincing LeShawna was trying to convince a box of rocks and Max knew deep inside on how that wasn't going to work.

When he told LeShawna to slam on the breaks, they nearly crashed into a fire hydrant.

"String bean, what are you trying to do, get us killed?"

"Nonsense sidekick. I just need to get my three tons of TNT for the storage building."

"Say what now?"

"We are going to be delivering it in this van. I'll be right back. Shouldn't take me but an hour to get this order through." Max shouted while he ran inside the ACME store. LeShawna dug her nails into the steering wheel. She wanted to kill him dead, until he was nothing but a pile of bones but she knew that murder was not the best option so she waited and grew a little sleepy due to the sun touching her skin and in no time, she was asleep.

* * *

A loud banging noise woke her up and she saw Max standing next to her window. "What do ya want?" She asked while looking down at Max.

"Sidekick, I need you to open the door since my TNT has arrived. Just do it already and quit wasting time!"

LeShawna got out of the van and opened the side door. Max directed some guys to the open door and slowly, the van started to fill up with three tons of TNT. When they were finished, Max took out a credit card and swiped it. After thanking them for their business, Max handed the card back to LeShawna. "Hope you didn't mind me using your credit card. Oh, by the way, you have reached your limit."

"I'll deal with you when we get back to the apartment. Right now, let's just go take the damn TNT to that storage building of yours."

* * *

Once when they got there, Max opened the storage building and LeShawna's jaw dropped when she saw how many weapons Max had in here.

"What are ya stocking up for? The invasion of McDonalds by chickens or something like that?"

"No sidekick, this is my weapons facility. These weapons will make me the dominant ruler of the world and you are going to help me put the TNT in here."

"Excuse me? Does it look like that I'm a lifter to you?"

"Yes. You have the weight of an ox so you must have the strength of one also." Max replied while he and LeShawna started carrying the TNT in. Well, mostly LeShawna since Max just bossed her around and told her where to place what. When that was finished, they stepped outside and rested for a moment.

"Now that was exhausting," LeShawna stated while she and Max were resting. Max took out a match and lit it, but LeShawna yelled, "Throw that thing away! You could blow something up."

Max threw the match behind him, but it landed inside the storage building and just a moment later, the whole building blew up while debris went everywhere. LeShawna was able to dig herself and Max out from under the rubble and when she saw the ruined building, she sighted.

"Could this day get any worse?"

"Alright! Put your hands up where I can see them!" A cop yelled while several police cars arrived on the scene. Their blue lights shining at Max and LeShawna.

"When I get my hands on you Max, you are SO dead!"

* * *

 **I honestly have no idea why I came up with this but this was a random idea that just developed in my head so I went with the flow and I think this is the first Max and LeShawna oneshot this fandom has ever seen. I say that this is one of my better pieces and I'm quite proud of writing something like, something that the fandom has never seen before. Maybe I'll do more oneshots like these in the future depends on how I feel about these two working together. :P**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
